1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to communication using multiple antennas, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for adaptively adjusting, based on a channel environment, an interval and direction of multiple antennas each of a transmitter and a receiver.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wireless mobile communication market is growing continuously, and various multimedia services are being used in a wireless environment. Recently, a high capacity of data is being transmitted and a high speed of a data transmission is performed to provide a multimedia service. In turn, this leads to research being conducted on a multi-antenna system for using limited frequency resources effectively.
When an interval between antennas is insufficient, a correlation may occur between antennas that may not receive a signal independently. The correlation between antennas at a reception end may deteriorate a degree of freedom of a channel, thereby decreasing a communication capacity of an entire system.